projecthomecomingfandomcom-20200214-history
Apex
Apex CorporationCategory:Factions Apex, formerly known as Zukunftan, is a massive international industrial manufacturing corporation based in Erie, Pennsylvania. Though Erie is the main location of Apex, having deco nstructed all of the city to rebuild it as an industrial city, Apex has hundreds of locations around the world. Each of these locations are capable of manufacturing, only in smaller quantities in comparison to Headquarters. Apex creates high-grade military equipment, often taking what is already made and improving on the design and functionality. However, they are well known for experimental technology such as exoskeleton suits, armors, heavy machinery, and weapons. It also appears that Apex has joined the North Korean war, establishing military bases where needed around the world, even in the Korean Republic. History Zukunftan was founded by Leonard Hildebrand in Hanover, Germany as a weapons manufacturing company. They had started out small, simply reproducing under companies such as Heckler & Koch. Eventually, Zukunftan manufactured their own weapons based off the Heckler & Koch design. Zukunftan had remained in the shadows of its larger sister companies for over a decade before HIldebrand was pronounced dead from a heart attack. Reinhold Hildebrand, the oldest son of Leonard, was to take over Zukunftan. Shortly into ownership, a public conflict between Reinhold and his other two siblings, Stefan and Sieghard, broke out. Months into the conflict, all three sons were pronounced dead. A fatal car accident, and a robbery gone wrong. Zukunftan had stopped producing weapons, the doors permanently shut. It was not until three years later, when Apex appeared. It was rumored that Apex was founded by the son of one of the Hildebrand children, however, no one actually knew who's son, or who he was. He was simply addressed as "Boss." Apex, still known as the successor to Zukunftan, started small, where its mother company had left off. Starting in Erie, Pennsylvania, they manufactured weapons, selling them tot he U.S. military. Mercenaries, most of them known as Hunters, were soon hired to deliver the weapons and to handle work otherwise seen as bad publicity to the U.S. government. Various groups of mercenaries, both large and small, began to gather under Apex. Guaranteed work and a guaranteed paycheck better than the military. It was not long before Apex began to take in anyone that could build, or shoot, even disabled veterans. Homeless and unemployment ratings in the United States had drastically dropped by 30% within the first few years. Apex was seen as a savior to the poor and the needy, though they catered to the rich. Even when the Corporation forced out Erie's citizens to deconstruct the city and rebuild it purely for themselves, Apex was still held in high regards. They began to manufacture their own equipment, providing jobs and homes to nearly anyone. After six years in the spot light of the world, it was rumored that Apex was contracted to develop and manufacture high-grade equipment for the U.S. military. Equipment they themselves were already trying to create, though they were not getting proper results due to lack of funds. Taking on the contracts, Apex quickly found more success. They gave equipment to the mercenaries that came to them, free of charge as long as they would serve. Apex developed a military of its own and used it as support for the militaries of the world. As Apex grew, it was no longer constricted by the laws of the United States, nor of other countries. In its own right, Apex was a country all its own. Living within the borders of America. At least until it began to branch out. Well known, with enough money pouring through its doors, Apex was able to branch out by creating factories in other countries where resources were easier to come by. Apex worked much like the United Nations, only it was not constricted by laws, such as the Geneva Convention. It supported cities and towns, helping the people in war stricken areas. it gave protection and relief to those who needed it. Apex was first to arrive and help in disaster aftermaths, whether a hurricane, a tsunami, or an earthquake. If a country needed help, Apex was there before they could even ask. This allowed Apex to actually have its own military and still have the love of the people. Role in the North Korean War In the year 2032, American military bases were attacked by an unexpected force of North Koreans. This sparked a war between America and North Korea. It did not take long before the United Kingdom was involved. When they had joined in, Russia joined the North Koreans as support, providing them with the means of transport and weapons, despite Russia claiming to be neutral in the battles. Apex had joined only to keep the South Koreans safe from the war, assuring the battle stayed away from their cities and their homes. If Apex could not keep battles at bay, they quickly evacuated the people and gave them shelter. Up to the point the Koreans they were trying to help revolted against them. When the North Koreans began to invade America by attacking the coastal cities of Maine, Apex quickly joined the war on NATO's side. By now, they had a formidable force of soldiers with high-grade gear never before seen. To this day, Apex continues to police the borders of North America to keep the people safe from the war raging across the ocean. They have even joined on the front lines with what they could spare. Apex Today Though Apex is assisting in the North Korean War, it appears Apex is focused on keeping the Americans calm. A stray mercenary group known as The Middlemen, had surfaced and began to incite terror on American soil. It appears though that the Middle Men are terrorizing the world, even though they are assisting in the war by supporting individual countries and militaries. Though the people claim the Middlemen to be terrorists, Apex has numerous classified records that may be stating otherwise. Some theorists believe that Apex is actually assisting the Middlemen, however there is no hard evidence to prove these accusations.